


~Our Love will build not only a pack but a family~

by orphan_account



Series: How we Became A pack and Family [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 yr old Louis, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha leader, Family, Fem Lou, Feminization, Fun, Harry Is The Leader, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nerdy Zayn, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Packing, Packs, Panty Kink, Smut, a/o, alternative universe, fem Louis, happy babies, nerdy liam, omega - Freeform, pack leader Harry styles, two years in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been Two years the children are growing roots and Louis and Zayn are with child again.<br/>it is a happy life the set of five two year olds are roaming their land and playing, become close and happy</p><hr/><p>not giving much away this is the second part of my last story so if you read that you should read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fam~this is what it is all about~

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  RECAP
> 
> * * *
> 
> Harry and Louis kids
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rory- girl BA (beta Alpha)  
> Remy-boy AA(Almighty Alpha)
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> Zayn and Liam's kids
> 
> * * *
> 
> James- boy oo (omega omega)  
> Jaan- boy AA  
> A'isha-girl AB
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> they are all two years old and lots of fights and playing sometime Jaan and Remy do not get along the same gender it work out later. Jaan and Remy take to much care of James. but they all do and A'isha and Rory talk about nerdy stuff and read too much and usually stay close to Zayn or Liam far to much.. 
> 
> This pregnancy are not multi for Zayn so he is sure is it a BO which makes Him overjoyed.
> 
> Louis is have two more children so He sure He getting a AO, and OO 
> 
> then their pack will be complete at least for five years when making more children is required.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (filter fluffy family.) seeing a bond take place inside womb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta forgive me

Louis is seventeen and has two year olds running around his feet, as Zayn smiles softly giggles as he leans to place a sweet gently kiss on Jaan, then Remy trying to calm then down from there last fight, they fight like grown Alpha's and Zayn might be a little proud of the shiny on Remy's eye and the fact that Jaan has nothing but a small cut under his eye, but He fussy at Him for fighting a pack member the Omega slips into a space the others are worried about him Zayn an Louis looks at them then to James that's not suppose to happen until he is at least ten, but He is a OO and they develop they Omega-ness early so it makes since Remy does heal extra fast like two hours that would usually take 4 so AA's speed recovery is amazing to Zayn, and Harry and Liam tries to explain they must fight cause it not really fighting it is playing that's what Alpha's do, and Liam does tell Jaan needs to pratices more than Remy Remy has a pack He'll will have, there child will have to make His own, and the strong he is the best change He has to get the best partner to build them a great pack to visit.

* * *

 

~writer's note~

when there are two or more AA's in a pack as children they tend to behave like real wolves they are not able to use there human side only beta and Alpha omegas can, the pure Alpha and pure omega are subject to acting animistic or submissive like a OO baby will not cry if you ask it to stop and an AA will growl at anyone without a thought, after learning to speak the grunts and growls and howls are far and few in between but the OO remains submissive to all parents pack members but that where it stops a stranger they will not speak at all. whines for help the whole pack will be able to feel it.

~back to the story~

* * *

At the dinner something came over Jaan He jumped up and walk to Louis' stomach and places His hand on it slowly and rubs it they feel one of the babies move to His touch and a bump rubs against Lou's belly under Jaan's hand. Him they all say at the same time we are to be connected even after death. The baby in Louis kicks when the Jaan moved as he walks back as sits next to Louis which is something He have to do for the duration of Louis pregnancy. at night Louis is beaten from the inside and Lou can do nothing but grin and understands the babies plight, but not really because Louis is the highest level of Omega so if he had to can switch to Alpha but only by scent so truly he does understand..

Funny that when Lou was first with child horny all the time now they are packed up he barely want sex he will comply to Harry but He too busy trying to train the Alphas with Liam and Zayn and Louis is training the omegas but James is a natural even wanting to help cook and clean Louis and Zayn are afraid they are hindering the child, but Harry and Liam reassures them they are doing good at it then they move off to their respective gender and alternate with James. Zayn and Liam usually work together.

smiling as the children are starting to become a pack and Jaan never leaves Louis side until lessons with Harry who teaches Him the vault of an omega (only because His child an omega is to be his, wants there pack to be as good as His and Lou's

 

~writer's note~

* * *

I totally stole the idea from my own idea lol if you ever read my idea for stories this

 

was on of them but nothing is getting in the way of this love. and side note: with two AA is the pack and the fact that the Pack leaders omega's unborn child is already imprinted on the AA means the packs will be allies forever, and Harry's Pack and Louis Pack are the most feared in the Uk (not there's the one they made but the one they are associated with the ones they families run, like his sister Gemma was first born omega but He is not the first born AA so she married Him and they run the pack she an Alpha Omega the only way that can work. and Louis is the son of the second born so that why but the loyalty to there packs are strong and good thing they are allies.)  
~end of notes~

* * *

They smiles softly as days turn into months and nights filled with love and chats with pack mates and life can't get no better than this... or so they think.  

 

next day the sun is beaming over the horizon and the grass is green and children are playing all bit Jaan He is so close to Louis and watching Him making sure all is well with the little omega within Louis it makes Harry a bit jealous but he laughs at Himself cause all Jaan keeps asking is hows the baby and the baby only reacts by kicking at his papa's stomach and Jaan goes there is my lovely little omega nuzzling into the belly of Louis and runs off to look and help and leave lovely little things in the unborn Omega's room that is Just for him cause the children can not share a room the children must be with there own gender and AO's as this one is going to be will dom the other babies and it not good to have that when they don't know how to control it. infancy is the time it develops and the time when it is of the most importance they are near the person of the same gender.

and Jaan had a hand in the decorations of His mates room it was cute until he went with Louis and Zayn to the store and used His Alpha voice it is not as loud or deep as Liam's or Harry's but the tone is not what is important is it is the chemical reaction and any age Alpha has that especially one who is in the same pack never the less they came back with pinks and purples cause He say the baby needs soft and gently colors the Alpha's laughed and said Jaan is trying to evoke their feminine side when they asked why he said cause it better that way. they shrugged, Jaan has Zayn artistic flair so lovely paintings are places in all the time and music is always playing for the baby within Louis womb with headphones and the babies are always so calm. even the OO is calm..

The day goes on slowly but it is a nice easy day and the night is quite Jaan learned to knit so He spends most of his time making the baby a blanket then it sleeps with and touches and his scent is in ever fiber of the fabric, he picked the softest yarn he could He learned how to from Baba once a alpha finds their mate they become more mature very fast that what going on the baby within Louis will not mature until her or his first heat but will be bonded from the womb and Louis is okay with that that is the cycle of life so it is what it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments kudos and I am looking for a beta please any takes as well as on my pass work too to fix it to reach more people as well as some one to bounce Ideas off of and possible help write..


	2. Family Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about taking the children to Disney Land Euro..  
> and what happens..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strollers, whining, naps and adult get aways.  
> seems like I added a surprise towards the end   
> again not beta read so be kind please

_So packing for the trip to Disney land is all but a pain but the kids as well as Louis and Zayn are excited the Omegas seem as happy as the children, but Liam and Zayn still plan out the itinerary, which is approved by Harry since they are spending about a week in half there, lots of plans, some are kid friendly and other are not, Harry switches there dates and who watches the children, cause of course They gave Harry and Louis the first day, but Louis says they do so much they need the first day or two. so that what they tell them, and they are overjoyed hugging them.  
_

 

_Louis' rubs His belly knowing he and Zayn will not be on any rides, smiling brightly, making the trip was no small feet to be honest it took a few days first from Ireland to the U.K then staying a few days to visit with family and reunite the kids with grandma and what not then a side trip to Pakistan for Zayn to feed His family His countries food and tuck away some receipt then back to Europe and so all in all the trip would have token week to get to the place but with Liam's and Zayn's organizational skills it was clocked in 3 days  only spending about a day in Pakistan._

 

_So while landing iat the airport in a private jet and being escorted to a blacked out SUV, as Harry has brought out the entire Park for the time they will be there it nice and uncrowded for the pregnant Omegas, and pretty much all at there disposal, so the kids run around screaming cheerfully Alpha's reining them in then it a nice day but the omegas look at each other and giggle softly  the babies are kicking inside of them with all the commotion out side of they safe place.  
_

 

_~children in the park~_

 

_Mickey and Minnie hold hands and kisses  softly as all the other works smile to the small group of two year olds granted they are the only people there but Harry wanted it to be as if the place was functioning like any other normal Disney's day, the Omegas lift the group a while back and moved to fetch a bit to eat since neither had to pay they eat there fill funnel cakes ice cream jelly filled pastries, then The smelled the most wonderful scent ever a OO they knew He was the missing piece to there pack but clearly They could not find Him or her they scent was faint and hard to detect._

 

_A peter pan (niall's natural colored hair) smiled to the Omegas and bowed playful and Louis always loved Peter pan, He asked Peter for a kiss and of course Peter gave him one right on the cheek they hear a Irish accent and smiled and they talked about Ireland finding out He is from Mullingar and He is at school right now for fashion before moving back and they chat and chat and smiles and Zayn and Louis move on towards the family bidding Irish Peter a good day._

_At the end of the day all the children where pooped and the omegas too telling there respected partners about the faint scent of there OO and the Alpha said He or she must be on supperances, mostly school kids work here and they have to be on them so Ruts and Heats don't happen here at the happiest place on earth it be a bit weird if tink is bend over for Peter right. they all laughed carrying a child or in Harry's case two towards the car to head to their home that Harry rented for them._

_The babies reacted to Peter calmly and happily normal the babies kick and move in anger towards who ever near there parent that not of the pack, but clearly Louis and Zayn where not thinking about that when they say peter, who was charming and sweet and lovable little did they know they He was the scent they smelled and they wont know for a while. heart breaking really._

 

_The next day the Omegas stayed in the room sleeping as did the children they have a whole day of Disney so they can lazily waste the day but Jaan is knocking on the door and is let in and asked Louis a series of questions_

_did you eat_

_how much did you eat_

_are you okay_

_is the babies okay_

 

_After the questioning they sat and Louis watched telle and Jaan watched the babies rubbing His hands over His future mate calming them instantaneously  The day in the life of the Pack and the members of it  and Louis would want it any other way but would love to know who the sweet smelling OO was but that for another time entirely.._


	3. Hiatus (for now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the chapter title says

thank you to all who read but I am at a road block with this story so I will be taking a break working on a new story (a fresh playground if you wish) thanks again and All the love (when I come back and make the new chapter this will be deleted)


End file.
